The present invention relates to an improved microscope arrangement that facilitates the rapid and accurate change of magnification of the microscope.
Naturally, movable lens arrangements for microscopes have been known for quite some time. The most typical provisions are (a) a number of objective lens mounted on a turret such that any desired objective lens can be swung into the optical path of the microscope and (b) an eyepiece lens that is movable (e.g., with a rack and pinion arrangement) along the optical axis of the microscope to achieve proper focus. Movable, and removable, lens have been used in many other types of optical systems as well.
Despite the variety of lens systems proposed for various problems and circumstances, there has remained the need for a lens system in which it is possible for an inexperienced microscope operator to rapidly, conveniently, and without substantial manual adjustment, change the magnification of the microscope as required for examining different types of items.
In view of this, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide an improved microscope lens system that facilitates the rapid, convenient, and accurate change of magnification of a microscope system.